


a little bit dangerous (but baby that's how i want it) [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Breathplay, Cisco's Powers, Control Issues, Dark, Dom/sub, Eobard's suit was not meant for Harrisco fearplay but here we are, Fear Play, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, set towards the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The first touch is light. Harry settles his thumb into the dimple of Cisco’s chin. He allows it to rest, gossamer soft, before brushing the back of his knuckles over Cisco’s throat. Cisco trembles and Harry can smell, taste, his fear. It’s intoxicating. Harry feels too big for his skin.“Do you want me to put it on?”[A recording of a fic by aquaexplicit]





	a little bit dangerous (but baby that's how i want it) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little bit dangerous (but baby that's how i want it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616394) by [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/a%20little%20bit%20dangerous.mp3) | **Size:** 19.3 MB | **Duration:** 28:03min

  
---|---


End file.
